Grass in your Hair
by Thiaf
Summary: The saniwa assumed her role almost a year ago. Much has changed since she and Mutsunokami first met.


This was either the first or second fic I ever wrote for Touken Ranbu. Originally, the saniwa was nameless.

* * *

**Grass in your Hair**

"What's Yoshiyuki-san doing to Master?" Midare pointed down the dirt road.

Yamanbagiri squinted at the pair. Mutsunokami patted Sen's backside as he yapped on about something. Their backs faced Yamanbagiri and Midare as they walked away. They couldn't see Sen's reaction to Mutsunokami's touch. According to rumour, Mutsunokami visited her bedroom at night. This was the first time they were spotted touching in public. The bond between a saniwa and her first sword was something Yamanbagiri would never understand. The strangest part was that Sen was outside, rather than secluding herself in her study.

"We _could_ run up to them and ask!" Midare perked.

"They're supposed to check on the irrigation system," Yamanbagiri turned away. "Let's go. We have field duty."

The less they thought about what they saw, the better.

* * *

The snow had melted. In place of winter, spring sprouted out of the tiny green sakura buds. In a few weeks, the flowers would bloom into their brilliance. The trees and rows of crop fields resembled the countryside that Sen was born in.

She and Mutsunokami had never walked about like this, not even in the private garden beside her bedroom. All the time they spent together was in the citadel. They could never be out like a dating couple, lest the other swords learn about their relationship and stir up jealousy or assumptions of favouritism.

"Ain't this nice, Sen-chan?" Mutsunokami said.

A small blush formed on her face. They became lovers a few months ago. His warm hand on her back was expected, wanted. He'd shower her with all kinds of attention in public, if she permitted it.

"Midare-kun was talkin' about how he wanted to dress you up for your anniversary. He said you'd look good in a kimono."

Kashuu and Rinko, at the other citadel, did each other's nails and makeup. Sen could make a beauty routine with Midare too. Perhaps, she would even enjoy the attention the tantou would give to her appearance. "I will let him style me for the celebration."

"Really?" he thought persuading her was going to be harder. Sen hadn't dressed up at all since she became a sage last year. The war against the revisionists would last a lifetime, but there would surely be moments to have a little fun here and there. "I bet you'll look hot."

He grinned and patted her behind. He smacked her ass harder last night as she rode his erection while he lie underneath her. He told her how beautiful she was and how good it felt being inside of her. She couldn't help recalling these encounters when he always gave her that enthusiastic smile.

At the shed, Sen checked the irrigation pipes while Mutsunokami watched her. "How do you know which one works or not?"

"It is leaking at the bearing. It must be replaced," she had to order one and have it installed.

Mutsunokami didn't understand it, but if he asked, she would clarify. He had already asked her about the stars and airplanes. In her bedroom, they flipped through books about the constellations and watched online videos of planes flying off. He could only imagine what it was like to sit in an aircraft and hear the engines roar all around him as he flew over the world. There were so many inventions and wonders he had yet to understand; their conversations made up for all the centuries he was dormant in a collection or museum.

When Sen finished her inspection, they made their way out to the dirt road again.

Mutsunokami curled his arms up and rested them against the back of his head. "It's almost been a year since you became a sage; a year since you gave me a body."

"I wish I had been more open with you all since the beginning," she had gotten stares from some of the swords this morning; they weren't used to seeing her about. She hoped she appeared more welcoming soon; attending her upcoming anniversary party was a good start.

"You've got your whole life ahead of you, Sen-chan."

Mine is short compared to yours, she thought. She had to make her lifetime worthwhile. Sometimes, they crossed paths in the citadel and wanted to touch and kiss each other, but she feared someone may see them. This situation usually resulted in them hiding in a nearby room and giving each other affection. The attention they gave one another was too little and fueled their lust further. They had yet to tire of one another. Where would their relationship grow from here?

"Hey," Mutsunokami embraced her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "You've got to work to make sure the world's safe, but you don't have to be so hard on yourself."

His most recent masters had a habit of aiming very high. At least with Sen, he trusted her to hear him and live a little longer.

She was trained for a decade by the Time Government to be a sage for the rest of her life. She couldn't afford to make any mistakes in her war against the revisionists. Her swords' lives were at stake every time they traveled to the past. The entire world may feel the consequences of any loses on the battlefield.

"So, no more mopin', okay?" he took his hands off her.

His one pep talk wouldn't change everything, but she was glad to have regrets and still be valued by him.

"You always have a lot to say," Sen said.

"But you've never told me to shut up," he smiled. "Not even Ya-chan's hushed me."

What did Yamanbagiri have to do with this?

He cleared his throat and whispered like Yamanbagiri was nearby. "I'm thinkin' about confessin' to him. You think I should do it?"

The hooded uchigatana wasn't the social type, but he and Mutsunokami worked together since the beginning. Perhaps their personalities would complement each other. Besides, Mutsunokami wanted to know what it was like to have sex with men.

"You can try," the worst that could happen was a rejection. "If you become intimate, bring lubricant."

He would remember that bit of advice. Hopefully, Yamanbagiri would accept Mutsunokami as a lover and enjoy canoodling as much as he did. "You seem to know a lot about how guys have sex with each other. How did you learn about it?"

"I-I know nothing," Sen turned away from him. She wasn't going to reveal all the porn she'd seen. How could he ask something so directly?

"Really?" he grinned. Past encounters with her said otherwise. "You were the one who showed me how to fuck you. And you told me about all the different positions."

Sen had nothing to defend herself. She could only remember all the encounters they had so far. She tinged in pleasure, recalling the first time she orgasmed while having sex with him. It took them a few sessions before they had gotten it right. When she climaxed, his cock was in her and he felt the heat and wetness gush inside her. She was undone, panting and exposed; she didn't care for modesty then, only that pleasure they made together. Mutsunokami wanted to see her moan, lose her self-control, and show her primal side again and again.

Mutsunokami never refused a single thing in the bedroom. He wanted to try every sexual act out there and he trusted her to introduce it. With such expectations, Sen had to explore that lustful side of her. She could introduce anything and his eyes would grow and glow excitedly.

"There's still lots and lots more you want to do together, right, Sen-chan?" he said that right by her ear. That softer sound in his voice sent a tingle up her spine. "Are you thinkin' about when we've fucked before?"

"...yes," that was all she could muster. Maybe she'd be able to say more, as their relationship progressed.

"What were you rememberin'?" he hugged her from behind again. This time, a hand wandered up and down her thigh.

"W-when I came," she couldn't continue here, where the critters and anyone may pass by.

"How?" he put a hand between her legs and the red hakama. His digits rubbed her nether regions.

They never tried sex outdoors until now. Mutsunokami wasn't about adhering to decency; a bedroom was where they secluded this act, but why keep this intimacy private? He once heard cats mating outside at night; why couldn't people mimic that? Why did humans have so many rules around sex at all?

"Can we do it here? No one's expectin' us to get back home soon."

"We should settle on the grass by the side of the road."

"If you say so!" Mutsunokami put his hands on her bosom. His thumbs rubbed circles on her clothed nipples. Sen arched her back and pushed her breasts into his grasp. He squeezed her mounds and pinched her nipples softly until they hardened and the nubs poked against her robe. Mutsunokami continued to grope and his hands wandered to the sides of her breasts, under them, elevating them. He wanted to see what kinds of shapes he could make.

"I like how soft they are. They feel a lot different from mine," he laughed. Even before they became intimate, her gaze wandered at his exposed chest. Last week, Mutsunokami took her hand and pressed it against his abs; she was too shy to touch him all by herself. He hoped, in time, she would put a hand on him out of the blue. "Anyways, let's go over to the trees."

Sen lie on the grass as Mutsunokami kissed her on the lips, cheeks, all over her neck. He'd done this to her a hundred times, yet he still kissed her with the same vigour as he did in the beginning. She embraced him and felt his hard muscled body flex against her at the slightest movement. His flesh would always remain strong. Gods, this was what it was like to have a lover's attention.

Mutsunokami pulled her hakama and panties off. Sen shivered at being exposed to this early spring day, yet all she did next was spread her legs open for him.

He chuckled at the sight before him. "I'll make sure you're warm, Sen-chan."

He went down to her lower lips and began his work. He sucked at her skin and his tongue lapped at her clitoris.

"Mm, Mu-chan!" Sen put a hand on his hair as he continued his ministrations. She tensed and squeezed her legs against him as he sucked at her nub. He was so good at following her previous muffled and embarrassing instructions on how to go down on her. She didn't even have to say anything now; he knew where to touch her to get her off.

"And what about down here?" Mutsunokami flicked his tongue at her entrance. Her leg twitched. "Whoa, you're really wet today! Have you been thinkin' about sex all day?"

Rather than waiting for an answer, he continued to suck and lick at her parts. The tangy smell and taste of her nether regions was a little bit different everyday. Just being this close to her was reward enough to him. He raised his head up. His face, chin, and lips were covered in clear fluids.

"Are you going to clean yourself?" she said.

"Guess I will," he chuckled. He wiped his face against the bandages on his arm. He sat up on his knees and patted his pants with a sly smile. "You want to help take it out?"

A hand of hers slowly crept down her abdomen. His clothed erection was right there, pressed against his trousers, waiting for her.

"You've seen my dick dozens of time," and she had licked, stroked, and taken his member inside of her. He grasped her wrist and pushed her palm against his cock. It was warm and grew harder by the second. It was still difficult to believe that he got hard because of _her_, that he desired her more than anything else this moment. What had she done to earn this reaction?

Sen rubbed her fingers up and down the fabric and his cock enlarged. Leaving his member in his fundoshi made it even tighter under his clothes. She was such a tease and she didn't even know it. Finally, Sen pulled down his garments and took out his full length erection. She stroked him firmly up and down as his precum coated his cock.

"It's cold," Mutsunokami sucked in his breath. "But your hand makes it better."

There was one place he could put his cock if he wanted to warm up. Sen guided his erection between her legs and inside of her. This was the moment that sent ripples of pleasure through each of them, where they joined as a single flesh.

Mutsunokami lie down on top of her as she embraced him with her arms and legs. His brown curls brushed against her face. His ragged breath huffed against her neck. "You okay, Sen-chan?"

She put a hand on the side of his face, so they could gaze at each other. His amber eyes were mixed with concern and lust for her. His lips were parted. Was he waiting for an answer? She wanted nothing more than to continue. Sen kissed him and tasted herself on him. Their lips parted and tongues touched as Mutsunokami started stirring his cock inside of her. His thrusts were slow, savouring every movement and sensation of their connected flesh. Sen's soft breasts pressed against his chest and their hard nipples rubbed against each other's skin.

They could go on like this for hours, switching positions and going for multiple rounds as the sakura buds grew around them. Sen, though, was impatient. She wanted to arrive at the climax.

"M-Mu-chan," she tightened around his cock. His whole body, with all those hard muscles pressed against her, tensed against her. Oh, how glorious it was to have such a physique right on top of her, fucking her.

"Ah?" was she trying to make him come faster? "What is it?"

Sen didn't know what to say. She wished she could be witty or even crass like Mutsunokami. She just flushed beet red.

"Heh, what's the matter?" Mutsunokami smiled. She didn't need to be perfect; he was more than happy to wait for her and treasure these moments together. They had so much time to learn and space to grow.

"You...you know how to...make me come."

Mutsunokami had prodded her sensitive spots with his fingers, tongue, and cock many times. There were so many ways to pleasure her body.

"Oh, so you want to finish right now?" Mutsunokami teased the tip of his erection where her sweet spot was. Sen gasped and shuddered as heat washed over her.

"I-it would be nice to..."

He started thrusting his cock faster and harder inside of her.

Sen grasped his shoulder as his hips slapped against her. Sen's legs gripped his waist as he continued to rut and she started stiffening as heat built up within her. Her orgasm started and pulsed around Mutsunokami's member. Her legs locked him close to her, with strength that occurred only when she climaxed.

He continued with his rhythm. Her eyes were closed as she part panted and moaned with her mouth wide open. Her arched back pressed her breasts against him each time his dick thrust inside her. He was never going to tire from pleasing her like this. Mutsunokami buried his cock as deep as he could inside her as his own orgasm arrived. His semen squirted inside of her; he wanted to leave something of himself in her, even when they were separated.

He remained in her as they panted together. If they could have sex outdoors, where else could they do it? Were there places in town that allowed folks to couple in a room? What about parks or beaches?

Sen patted the side of his arm. "Are you hurt? I did not mean to..."

Her nails had dug into his skin while they made love, but he didn't feel any pain. Her touch was healing; how could she forget about her powers?

"I'm fine, Sen-chan," Mutsunokami shifted off of her. Their fluids dripped off his member. "Do you need help gettin' dressed?"

Sen shook her head. She wouldn't burden him with such a chore. He already done enough as her partner today.

**OMAKE**

"Master, why's there grass in your hair?" Midare said.

Sen froze. She and Mutsunokami passed by the fields, turned their backs towards Midare and Yamanbagiri, and heard that question.

"She fell!" Mutsunokami blurted. How else was he supposed to explain what was in her long tresses?

Yamanbagiri narrowed his eyes at them. Sen showed no sign of pain or injury.

"I can get an ice pack," Midare stepped towards them.

"It's okay, I'll take her back to her study," Mutsunokami waved away the tantou's worry.

Sen and Mutsunokami hurried off to an empty room in the citadel. She pushed her hair over her shoulder as she inspected the strands. She thought she had been thorough when checking her appearance after they finished with sex. Yamanbagiri and Midare would come to their own conclusions about how grass ended up on their master.

"You should take a bath," Mutsunokami picked a piece of grass out of her tresses.

"You as well," Sen said. "Midare and Yamanbagiri may recognize our smell."

"Fine. I'll change my clothes before goin' back," he started grinning. "We should plan these things better, but it's fun doin' it out of the blue, right?"

Sen nodded. If she vocalized any more agreement, it would only encourage him.

* * *

The anniversary party they mention happens in the first chapter of my fic 'Between Master and Vassal'.

I commissioned fanart of Mutsu and Sen (go to my deviantart)! Credit goes to Shioneaa, who was commissioned. The spring is special to them; they first met when the sakura were in full bloom. It marks another year of being together.


End file.
